Naughty Messages
by blackraven316
Summary: Gibbs and Kate entertain each other during work


It was going to be a long day at NCIS. Gibbs could feel it and it was only 9 in the morning. He looked up at his team. McGee was busy typing furiously at his keyboard. He looked very determined to finish whatever he was working on. Tony was on the phone, probably with one of his many women he knew. Kate was staring off into outer space. Gibbs studied her and wondered what she was thinking about. He decided to send her an IM

**LJ_Gibbs**: What are you thinking about?

He watched her jump as her computer beeped. She opened the message and blushed furiously. Now Gibbs was intrigued. Whatever she was thinking about, she didn't want him knowing about it. He turned off the volume on his computer so Tony and McGee wouldn't know they were IM-ing.

**K_Todd**: Nothing. She also turned her computer volume off.

**LJ_Gibbs**: Sure... why won't you tell me?

**K_Todd:** because it's embarrassing and private! I swear, you're almost as bad as Tony!

**LJ_Gibbs**: Nah... Tony would have black mailed you by now

**K_Todd**: very true...

**LJ_Gibbs**: So if you don't tell me, I'm gonna have to dump some more paperwork on you!

**K_Todd:** Gibbs! You are as bad as Tony! Black mail is not nice...

**LJ_Gibbs**: That's why the second "b" in my name is for "bastard" Now what were you thinking about?

Kate looked over at him to see him smirking at her. She glared at him.

**K_Todd**: Fine! If you must know, I was thinking about... well... you! OK? There I said it!

Gibbs stared at the message. She was thinking about him? What kind of thoughts...?

**LJ_Gibbs**: What kind of thoughts?

Kate glared at him to see him smirking at her again. Fine, if he wants to know, I'll tell him! It'll wipe that smirk right off his face.

**K_Todd**: I was thinking about your cock...

She looked up at him and smirked when she watched him almost spill his coffee.

Gibbs was dumbfounded. He was expecting her to say something like she and Tony were plotting to burn his boat or something like that, but... his cock? He wasn't going to deny he'd had fantasies about Kate, very dirty fantasies that would make her smack him if she knew. But now... maybe she wouldn't smack him. He looked at her to see her smirking at him. OK, if she wanted to play that game he'd play right back.

**LJ_Gibbs**: Tell me what you want to do with my cock.

**K_Todd**: I want to suck on it so hard. I'd swirl my tongue around the head a couple times and then flick the tip with the tip of my tongue. After that, I'd take you so deep in my mouth... and suck hard. I'd nibble gently and scrape my teeth along your length and tickle the underside with my tongue. I'd take you all the way in till your tip hits the back of my throat. And I'd be tugging and massaging your balls till I'm ready to take them in my mouth too...

Gibbs sat frozen at his desk. His pants had gotten incredibly tight. He looked up at Kate who winked at him before turning back to her computer.

**K_Todd:** By the way: I swallow.

Gibbs choked and bent his head down to try to catch his breath. "Boss, you alright?" Tony asked. "I'm fine, Dinozzo!" he barked.

**LJ_Gibbs**: Wow Kate... those are incredibly naughty thoughts!

**K_Todd**: Well, you wanted to know...

**LJ_Gibbs**: What if I told you I had naughty thoughts about you too...?

Kate stared at her computer. Gibbs thought about her too? She swallowed before typing.

**K_Todd:** Tell me...

**LJ_Gibbs**: I think about fucking you up against the elevator walls and then taking you from behind while I rub your clit and pinch your nipples. I think about sitting under your desk and tongue fucking your tight little cunt while you pretend to work. I think about sucking your tight little nipples in my mouth, making you scream my name...

Kate's heart was beating fast. Her panties had become soaked. She was desperate for Gibbs to do all the things he just listed.

**K_Todd:** So what's stopping you?

**LJ_Gibbs**: We're at work...

**K_Todd**: And...?

**K_Todd**: Please... I want you to fuck me!

**LJ_Gibbs**: Not now, later. Trust me, after this there's no way you're going home tonight before I fuck you. Are your panties wet...?

**K_Todd**: Hell yeah they're wet. They're soaked. Maybe I should take them off...?

Gibbs' dick twitched as he thought of Kate wearing no panties under her skirt. He scooted his chair in and rubbed his cock trying to relieve the throbbing.

**K_Todd**: Are you rubbing your cock, Agent Gibbs?

She looked over at him and smirked.

**LJ_Gibbs**: You know I am. I'm thinking about your wet little pussy...

**K_Todd**: I'm very tight, you know... VERY tight...

Gibbs grabbed his dick under his desk as he thought about Kate's tight wet pussy. He wanted so badly to grab her and fuck her senseless over her desk. Make her scream his name...

Kate got up to use the restroom and Gibbs wondered what she was really doing in there. Maybe finger fucking her pussy in the bathroom stall. 'Maybe I should join her...' he wondered. Before he could make up his mind, she had returned and threw him a dirty little smirk. His hand roamed down to his crotch as he thought about what she was doing in the bathroom.

**LJ_Gibbs**: What were you really doing in the restroom, Kate?

**K_Todd**: I went to relieve some of the throbbing between my legs. I rubbed my clit while I thought of your big cock fucking me up against the elevator wall. And I took my soaked panties off...

Gibbs sucked in a breath at her naughty message. He closed his eyes and thought of fucking Kate in the elevator. And then he thought of her wearing no panties...

He looked up to see her smirking slightly. She wasn't wearing any panties right now...

**LJ_Gibbs:** Damn, Kate... you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you.

**K_Todd:** You know I'd let you...

**LJ_Gibbs**: Where are your panties if your not wearing them?

Kate grinned and turned her chair so he couldn't see what she was doing. She turned and walked over to him with a manila envelope in hand. "Here's my report Gibbs." she said as she handed him the envelope which he could tell most certainly did not have any reports in it. He glared as she smirked playfully at him. 'Shes going to be the death of me.' he thought as he looked over at McGee and Tony who were still busy working. He opened the envelope to find a pair of lacy red panties soaked from her arousal. He choked and bent his head on his desk. His dick was pressing hard in his pants and he knew if he didn't get some release soon, he was going to have a big wet spot on the front of his pants. He stood up quickly and pocketed her sexy panties before heading to the men's restroom. He closed the door and made sure no one else was in there before he locked himself in a bathroom stall. He sighed as he pulled her panties out of his pocket.

She wasn't kidding when she said her panties were soaked. He held them up to his nose, inhaling her arousal as he unzipped his pants. He grasped his rock hard dick in his hand while running his other hand over her naughty panties. He rubbed frantically as he closed his eyes thinking about stripping Kate naked and fucking her tight little pussy. Gibbs fantasized about bending her over her desk and pounding her hard til she was screaming his name. He didn't care if Tony and McGee were there or not. In fact if they were then they could watch him fuck Kate and know that her pussy was his and only his. He was so deep in his fantasy that he didn't hear the door open.

"Gibbs?" he froze as he heard a voice. "It's Kate." Gibbs went back to rubbing his cock as he opened the bathroom stall. Kate stared in awe at him. He was standing there with his pants around his ankles and one hand pumping his cock while the other was running his fingers over her panties. He had his mouth open slightly and he was panting hard. Kate bit her lip as she felt her pussy flood with juices. She turned to lock the bathroom door so they wouldn't be disturbed before pulling her shirt off revealing a matching bra. "Fuck..." Gibbs breathed before pulling her to him crashing his lips onto hers. "You're so fucking gorgeous." he moaned into her mouth. His moan turned into a harsh groan as he felt her tiny hand wrap firmly around his cock. Kate began pumping his dick hard and fast. Gibbs leaned back onto the wall and Kate sank to her knees. She pulled Gibbs' cock into her warm mouth and sucked him off. Gibbs moaned and pulled her hair out of her face and looked down to watched her mouth work over his shaft and balls. She put her hands behind her back and looked up into his eyes giving him permission to fuck her face. And he did. He fisted his hands in her hair and fucked her mouth. Gibbs threw his head back and grunted as his cock slid in and out of her hot little mouth. He thought about what her pussy would feel like... He leaned over and hitched her shirt up, revealing to him her sexy ass. He fucked her mouth some more before leaning over again and swatting her ass. Kate jumped and groaned, the vibrations on his dick making him go wild. He spanked her again and then rubbed his large hand over her ass soothingly.

Kate let his cock go with a pop and begged him to take her. "Please Gibbs! Please fuck me! I waited for this for so long! I need you..." she moaned. Gibbs pulled her up by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. He thrust two fingers in her cunt and stroked her hard. "Is this what you want? Hmm? You have to be a good little girl and tell me exactly what you want..." he demanded. Kate bucked wildly and moaned. "I want your big cock fucking my tight little pussy! Please!" she cried out. Gibbs hitched her shirt higher and rammed his dick into her dripping cunt. Kate cried out and grasped his shoulders to hang on. He thrust his dick into her hard and fast. Kate held on and fought to hold back her screams. He pounded her up against the bathroom wall while she panted and writhed against his chest. Her heels dug into his ass forcing him deeper. Gibbs felt the familiar tugging in his lower stomach and balls. He knew he was close. He reached down and flicked her clit before taking it between his fingers and pinching it. Kate bucked wildly and bit his shoulder to stop her screams while she came, her pussy convulsing around his cock. Gibbs made one last thrust before emptying himself inside her.

They both were panting hard as they came down from their high. Gibbs let her go and watched her lean against the wall to catch her breath while he pulled his pants up. She reached over and tucked her panties in his pocket. "You can have these..." Gibbs just groaned and swatted her ass.


End file.
